The Super Smash Brothers: Icy Beginnings
by LittleCassie
Summary: As the fourth SSB Tournament starts, the Ice Climbers have a lot to think about. How could they not when Master Hand calls them into his office and reveals the true history of their family? Then, he leads them on an adventure through their world that leaves them shocked and confused. With their friends help, can they find their parents and save the world they love in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Okay, here's the first chapter of my first story! I'm really excited! It took me a long time to plan a story that I could commit to. I've also been way to shy, but now I'm ready to hear everyone's thoughts so that I can become a better writer!**

**This story came to me one day while I was playing SSBB. I was wondering where the Ice Climbers came from and so I went to look up their background. I was surprised to find that they really didn't have one. Since they're two of my favourite characters I thought this story would be a lot of fun!**

**My goal is going to be to update at least once a week. I don't think i'm going to commit to a day of the week though ;)**

**I hope you all enjoy :)**

**~LittleCassie**

x.X.x

A small boy in a soft blue parka pulled and heaved his luggage behind him as he walked down a seemingly never ending path. His breathing was strained and sweat dripped down his face. What was wrong with Master Hands teleporters anyways, he thought? It had teleported them so far from their destination. Scrunching his face in frustration he let out a yell.

"Nana…Nana…NANA!" He cried. Nana, a girl about the same size as the boy stopped. She was farther down the dirt road and wore a pink parka. As she turned towards the boy she raised her eyebrows and grinned brightly,

"Popo, how can you not want to get to the mansion as fast as you can? Everyone will be there! " She cried as she waved her weapon of choice, a wooden mallet, above her head. Popo frowned slightly at his sister before letting her enthusiasm take over. He grinned and took off in a run to catch up with her across the way. As he reached the screaming girl he locked her in a protective hug.

"You can't run off this time Nan! We need to stick together until we get to the Smash..."

"Well we don't have much father to go!"

Popo seemed confused until he squinted into the distance. He followed Nanas now pointed finger and saw it. The large modern mansion that was big enough for dozens and dozens of fighters and friends to live in. Their hearts and minds were filled with memories of their last visit. The Brawl fighting tournament had given them a chance to meet new friends, improve their fighting and even have a little fun. But they knew that, although it seemed impossible, the fourth tournament would be even better.

Nana gave her brother a mischievous look as she ducked under his arms and made a break for the mansion, the wind blowing her hood off and then through her chestnut hair. Popo ran behind wondering why he even bothered. He would never have the energy he needed to keep up with his little sister.

x.X.x

Nana tapped her foot in mock impatience. She had reached the gate to the lavish Smash Mansion long before Popo. When he finally reached the gate He opened his mouth to say some choice words, but Nana quickly grabbed his hand and started walking before he could.

"Come on lets check in with the Hands" She encouraged. Popo attempted to catch his breathe as Nana pulled him through the gate and into the plant filled courtyard. Fountains splashed in the warm spring sun and the fields of green grass looked perfect for training. Popo hardly had time to take in the familiar sight before Nana slammed open the mansion doors. The huge main foyer greeted them… along with silence.

"It' so quiet" Popo murmured in shocked confusion. Nana gave a shrug.

"It won't be that way for much longer." she pointed out. "All the Smashers will make sure of that!"

Popo nodded. He couldn't argue with that kind of logic. The over thirty fighters who would inhabit the mansion could cause quite a riot. The siblings looked around wondering where they had to sign in when a loud commanding voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Ah, the Ice Climbers! Welcome back to the mansion"

The boy and girl smiled when they realized the voice was coming from a large floating right hand that was just entering the room. The hand wore a white glove and towered in height over Nana and Popo. His name was Master Hand and he ran all the Smash competitions with his brother Crazy. They both had mystical powers that none of the Smashers quite understood.

"Master Hand! um… what's going on?" Popo inquired.

"Where is everyone? Are we early?" Nana jumped in enthusiastically. Master Hand gave a chuckle before explaining that they had arrived at a perfect time. Lots of people hadn't arrived yet though so he had directed everyone into the dining room to wait. The Ice Climbers knew the way so they thanked the large hand and headed to the room. As they entered everyone looked their way.

The first one to greet them was the red dressed Italian plumber, Mario. His fighting skills were legendary and he was known to be almost as excitable as Nana. He jumped up from his seat with his fellow Mushroom Kingdom fighters, Princess Peach and his brother Luigi, and grinned wildly.

"Nana and Popo, good to see ya!" He greeted in his heavy Italian accent. Nana jumped up and down letting the excitement wash over her. Popo, who was much calmer, smiled and greeted Mario before looking around the room to see who else had arrived already. He mentally checked off groups as he looked. Team Starfox, check. Pokémon, check. Kirby and the Dreamlanders, check…

"So the people from Hyrule and Earthbound haven't arrived yet" He said, mostly to himself. He looked to his side where his sister was just moments ago only to find she had already found a seat.

It didn't take the blue clad Eskimo long to find his sister with their good friend, Red. He was a teenage boy from a land were creatures called Pokémon could be found. Red captured and trained these Pokémon, therefore giving him the title of Pokémon trainer. The trainer was slightly older then Nana and Popo and spent a lot of time with a blue hedgehog who could run at the speed of sound, Sonic, and the teenage angel commander Pit. The teenagers and kids got along well enough though and they usually looked out for each other.

"Hey Popo, we have room for everyone here" Red said casually as he pulled on his ball cap and grinned. Popo took a seat beside Nana and relaxed.

"Have you heard anything about the new contestants?" Pit asked in his slightly formal tone of speaking as he stretched his wings behind him. "I can't wait to see if any of them are worthy fighters"

"Master Hand is always quiet about new fighters, but Sonic heard something about them. Before I could ask what he heard though, he took off…"

"Faster then the speed of sound?" Nana finished.

"Yup, that would be it" Red laughed as new voice came into the conversation.

"I thought the party would start without me! I can't believe we had to go back to Hyrule because Zelda forgot one of her "important" books. Link can be such a push over, stupid hero of time..."

"Toon!" Popo and Nana shouted simultaneously. The green clad Hylian boy, who was also known as Toon Link, stood with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. The look was gone as soon as his friends swarmed him and he grinned sheepishly.

"Say, where are the PSI duo?" Toon asked as he took a seat.

"Ness and Lucas still aren't here yet. They're the only ones now" Popo said with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Oh they'll make it" Nana stated confidently with her characteristic positive attitude. "Besides, Master Hand won't start until everyone is here so they can meet the new fighters and staff".

"Yup, Nana knows what she's talking about" A blue blur spoke as it joined the table. After a second it was revealed to be none other than Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Did you find out anything about the new fighters?" Red questioned.

"Nah, no one will say anything until everyone's here"

"It's a good thing we finally made it then" A familiar voice stated as two small boys teleported into the room after a flash of light.

"Took you long enough!" Toon laughed. The first boy with black hair and a baseball cap, Ness, rolled his eyes and shrugged playfully at his impatient friend. He grinned and ran to the table revealing the boy behind him. The blonde boy, Lucas, looked slightly apologetic.

"Guys, I'm sorry. It's all my fault that we're so late…" he said with a sigh.

"We don't care Lucas, come and join us!" Nana announced as she grabbed his hand and dragged the now blushing Lucas to the table.

"Popo how's your family? It seems like we haven't seen each other in so long" Ness questioned. He smiled and leaned forward in his seat to better hear Popo. No one knew much about the Ice Climbers family or home planet. The black haired boy was curious to know where one of his best friends had come from. Popo, however, seemed more then a bit uncomfortable. Nanas face turned as she looked to her brother. He looked down and started to respond.

"Well, actually we…"

"Now that everyone's here", Master Hand's loud voice suddenly interrupted, "I can officially start the opening formalities for Super Smash Brothers Assault!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey Everyone!**

**Chapter two is here! This chapter's all about the new Smashers being introduced and then the real fun begins. I've posted chapter three as well since there isn't as much content in this chapter. **

**Not many of the new characters have big parts right away, but I have plans for them either later in the story or in future writings. **

*** So, I got the edited version of this chapter up and running (finally). If you've already read this chapter, nothing involved with the plot has changed so there's no need to read it again (unless, of course, you just loved it so much….hehe :D)**

**I hope you enjoy it :)**

**X.x.X**

"I want to welcome you back, my friends" Master Hand announced loudly to the room," It is good to see you all again, healthy and as… energetic as always"

The large, white Hand held their attention completely; the food and beverages might as well have been specks on the ground. No one noticed them. Master Hand simply had that effect on people.

"As usual the first order of business is to introduce the new Smasher for this year"

Excited voices rang throughout the dining room. Nana let out a shriek of excitement that she had tried to hold in. Everyone looked her way and her friend's tried desperately to stop their laughter. She didn't notice though as she waited for Master Hand to continue. Popo noticed that Sonic seemed uncharacteristically serious as he mimicked Nana's actions by watching the small stage where Master Hand stood. His foot moved up and down with impatience.

"First, however," the Hand continued, "we have a couple new members joining our staff. A new café will be opened this year and the lovely Princess Daisy of Sarssaland and the delightful Ms. Cream will be running the establishment."

Princess Daisy smiled brightly as she entered the room. She had medium length brown hair and wore a long yellow dress and crown. Many of the Smashers smiled back at Daisy. She was well known in the Mansion because of how often Princess Peach spoke of her and everyone knew what good friends they were. When Peach waved her over, Daisy waved back as she called back to her friend. She didn't even blush as Luigi pulled out a chair for her. His face, however, was an entirely different matter as it turned pasta red.

Meanwhile Cream had entered behind Princess Daisy. Nana could tell she was from Mobius as she wasn't just a girl. She was part rabbit with two long ears flopping over her head instead of hair. She was obviously nervous as she scanned the room, but she cheered up when she noticed Sonic. A little aqua blue creature flew over to the table and crashed into Sonic as she skipped over.

"Mr. Sonic, may I and Cheese join you?" The blonde coloured rabbit questioned in a small voice. Before Sonic could answer Ness had already insisted that she take a seat with them and everyone else agreed. Nana wanted to ask what type of creature Cheese was exactly when she remembered what Sonic had told them about Chao last year. She guessed that Cheese must be one of them.

"Hey Cream, do you know if…" Sonic's question was cut off as Master Hand again asked for everyone's attention.

"In past years, machinery has been quite a problem for many of you"

Popo nodded in agreement. Many of the training mechanisms and fighting grounds depended on technology. However, technology isn't always the most reliable. Some Smashers like Fox and R.O.B could fix anything, but most of the Smashers had no idea how any of the machinery even worked. When R.O.B couldn't come and fix things battles could be cancelled or worse if any of the devises in the mansion broke down completely.

"This year I've brought in someone who is quite skilled in this area. He will be available whenever something needs repairing. Don't let his youth fool you as I find his talent most impressive. Please welcome Miles Prower, otherwise known as…"

"Tails!" It was Sonics turn to interrupt the Hand at the sight of his best friend. The orange fox-like boy grinned widely back at him.

"Okay, that's why you've been acting strange. You heard that Tails was coming, but how?" Red questioned with great wonder. Sonic gave him a look and he immediately knew that he would never know.

"Sonic! Can you believe I'm here?" Tails screamed across the room.

"Oh, I can believe it. You're airplanes are top notch"

Popo smiled at the duo contently. When he felt a poke on his back, he knew it was Nana. They smiled at each other and Popo knew what she was trying to tell him. Sonic and Tails reminded them of themselves. They weren't best friends. They were more like brothers.

Tails then surprised everyone when his two tails started spinning quickly behind him. He then easily took to the air and flew across the room. Many Smashers gasped in surprise. Popo knew that Tails could fly, Sonic had told them all about him, but even he was amazed.

"We could be called some of the best fighters in the world, but few of us can fly and none in such a manner" The normally silent Pokémon, Lucario, calmly deduced. Even Bowser and Gannondorf had to agree that such ability would be useful.

"Yah, I've known Tails for so long that I kind of take it for granted" Sonic admitted.

"It's the best, well, only good thing about having two tails" The kid fox explained, looking sadly at his friend. Sonic and Cream immediately looked concerned.

"I think your ability is astounding, something to be proud of".

Tails searched for where the voice had come from and found his eyes on someone with orange ears like his. In fact, the man looked a lot like him. Then he understood, this was a fox like him, and it looked like he might be a fellow avian.

"My name's Fox McCloud, kid. I'm a pilot" The fox seemed to answer his thoughts,

For the rest of the afternoon many more new staff were introduced. A girl named Ilia from Hyrule was going to help with animals like horses. Some Pokémon named Plusle and Minum were on the team to. Apparently they were experts with electricity.

The last person was a small girl named Leaf. She was going to be helping to organise the tournament, which everyone thought was a little odd. Master Hand had never needed help with that kind of thing before. When they saw her they let up a little because she reminded everyone of someone. Someone with a name that was just as weird.

"Leaf what are you doing here?" Red asked. He seemed completely confused and a little protective of the girl.

"Weren't you listening, brother?" She smirked, "I'm here to help"

"You're Red's sister?" Nana smiled, "Do you have Pokémon to?"

"Just one, I've only just started" Leaf responded. She took a seat beside Nana and completely ignored her slightly enraged brother at the other side of the table as they chatted.

Popo sighed. He was most interested in the new fighters. Ness and Toon agreed with him. Last year had brought some welcomed opponents like Ike and their friend Lucas. Nana heard the conversation and couldn't help speaking up.

"I hope some new girls were invited to fight this year" She commented. Throughout the room Peach, Zelda, and Samus Aran all loudly agreed. Last year had only brought boys and they had been horribly disappointed.

"Now everyone, I would like to introduce the new fighters for Super Smash Brothers Assault" Master Hand announced. Instead of showing their excitement everyone stayed quiet, even Nana, so that he could continue.

The introductions for the new fighters were pretty uneventful, though many tough looking opponents were introduced. Bowser grinned proudly at his son, Bowser Jr., as he pointed a colourful looking paintbrush at the crowd. Many of the Sword wielding Smashers, like Link and Marth, were interested in a teen named Matthew. Matthew had blond hair and there was an aura about him that seemed to say that he possessed mythical properties.

Tiny Kong, a cousin of Diddy Kong, also bounced on stage. She had two long, blond ponytails that, for some reason, Nana thought looked pretty dangerous. When she jumped of the stage, using her ponytails as propellers to glide across the floor, she knew she was right. The last competitor was another girl, which made everyone excited. Her name was Sapphire and she was another Pokémon Trainer. Now there would be two fighting, her and Red. When she entered the stage her eyes immediately gravitated to cautiously glance at Red.

Red looked as If he was going to say something but instead he stood up, ready to leave.

"Red, she's not the same. When you left for the Super Smash Brothers something clicked for her. She's a good trainer now, in her own right. She wouldn't ever hurt her Pokémon now" Leaf insisted.

"Really? I can't believe that" Red whispered. Everyone knew that Red loved Pokémon and had always insisted that they be treated well. They were a trainer's partner, not to be used as tools or hurt in any way. Finally he left for the boy's bathroom as Sapphire sat down at the table.

"He still hates me" Sapphire said, a hint of defeat in her voice, "I guess he has a right to. I wouldn't be surprised if he never spoke to me again".

Leah shrugged her shoulders, but not in defeat. "Red isn't someone who forgives easily. I think he'll come around though when he sees you and your Pokémon"

Nana looked at Sapphire. She looked a little broken, like she had been through a lot inside, but she also looked changed. She wondered what this girl had done that was so horrible. Nana smiled at Sapphire and her positive energy made Sapphire smile. It was obvious though that this wasn't a hurt that would go away any time soon. "Don't hate yourself for the mistakes you've made. Leaf says you've changed and Red will see that…eventually. You seem really nice" Popo deduced, voicing his sisters opinion as she smiled in approval.

"I trust you will make all our new Smashers feel welcome" Master Hand boomed, "The battles will begin in one week and the schedule will be posted the day before. Take this time to settle into your rooms and get to know everyone".

As everyone spread out between the cafeterias (with Kirby and Yoshi leading the way), the courtyard, training area, television room and countless other rooms in the mansion, Master Hand floated over Popo.

"Popo, may I have a word?" he called. Popo turned from Lucas, Ness and Toon Link who were planning a game of baseball.

"Of course, do you need something?" He asked surprised to be questioned by the Hand so soon after being dismissed.

"Would you and your sister meet me in my office later tonight please?"

"I guess, but what do you need us for?"

"You'll see"

Master Hand made his exit, leaving Popo confused. It didn't take long for him to find his sister in the television room laughing at the TV with Leaf. He went up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Popo", she questioned, never taking her eyes off the TV as she smiled at the content, "what are you doing here? I thought you and the guys were planning the oh-so important baseball game".

"Well, I just came to tell you that Master Hand wants to see us later" Popo replied nonchalantly. Nana looked at him and saw the little hint of worry on her brother's face before she nodded reassuringly.

"Okay. We'll meet up in an hour to go see him. We should go unpack in Kid Corner first though"

"Kid Corner?" Leaf asked with a raised eyebrow, reminding the duo that she had never heard of such a place.

"It's an area upstairs with a sitting room and three bedrooms connected to it. For the last couple years all the kids have used those bedrooms so we call it Kid Corner. Your bedroom should be there to" Nana explained, "We're the only two girls, so I guess we get to share a room. That'll be great! Lucas and Ness always share to and then Popo can share with Toon".

"Exactly, so we should get moving Nan!" Popo said as he grabbed Nanas hand and headed for the stairs. Leaf held back a laugh as she followed behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Here's the promised chapter three! I said this last chapter, but I'm posting them together since the last one didn't involve a lot of plot or action. Also, I just happened to have two chapters ready to type up so I thought I'd go ahead and post both :)**

**This was a hard chapter to get through since it's where the story starts to follow the plot I came up with. It's not just introducing the characters we all know and love anymore or doing any basic set up. I hope you all enjoy, and any feedback is always welcome!**

**-LittleCassie**

**x.X.x**

"We'll be back soon guys" Nana called. All of the Ice Climbers friends were gathered in the Kids Corner sitting room. The room was fairly large and sported a large TV on one wall. There were enough chairs and coaches for all of the kids to sit, along with an extra couple for if one of their other friends ,like Red, came to hang out. The Ice Climbers had just finished telling everyone about their upcoming meeting with Master Hand and everyone was a little curious.

"I bet it'll be awesome, let us know all about it when you get back" Toon insisted.

"You don't actually need to, but I think we all want to know what this is about" Ness assured as he gave Toon a sharp glare. Toon smiled sheepishly in return.

Only Lucas noticed how Popo was shuffling near the door. It was obvious that he was worried and expected the worse to come out of the meeting. "What ever it is" he started, trying to be coy, "I don't think it will be anything to worry about".

Nana gave him a grateful look and smiled brightly as she grabbed her brothers hand. He gave a slight nod in response and the siblings finally left the room with confidence.

Master Hands office was on the top floor along with Crazy Hands. This meant that Nana and Popo had to go down the hallway to the elevators. They past the rooms Red, Sonic and Pit stayed in, but they didn't run into them. As they reached the elevator doors they pushed the down button only to find that the elevator was already on their floor and waiting. As they got in Popo noticed the cheesy elevator music playing above them. He wrinkled his nose in distaste and then nearly laughed when he noticed Nana tapping happily to the same music.

"Ding!" The electric bell sounded as the brother and sister reached their destination. To their immediate right as they entered the top floor was a room marked as Crazy Hands office and to the right was one marked, in the same way, as Master Hand's. Popo reached forward and wrapped on the door to the right three times. The siblings waited for an excruciating minute or so until a voice they recognized as Master Hands said to enter.

"Hi Master Hand!" Nana sang cheerfully as she and Popo opened the door and walked into the large office. Master Hand stood behind a wooden desk. Every paper was nicely piled and every pen sat in a metal holder. When he finished what he had been reading on a computer monitor he faced his visitors.

"Hello you two. Welcome to my office, please take a seat and get comfortable" The Hand invited as he gestured to two leather chairs in front of his desk. Nana gladly took a seat and Popo followed behind. Having Nana around usually lessened his serious nature, but he was still the older brother. So he kept focused and asked,

"Master Hand, if you don't mind could you tell us why we're here?"

The Giant Hand moved up and down in a motion that was meant to mimic a nod. "Yes I can. The truth is that I've learned something important...about your parents"

Popo frowned slightly at Master Hands words and he watched his sister bite her lip as if to keep her nerves from escaping. The siblings didn't like talking about their parents and Popo didn't like seeing his little sister in pain. He couldn't look the tournament coordinator in the eye as he stated, "I don't understand. Our parents...our parents have been dead for as long as we can remember".

"Popo, the truth is that you can't remember anything from when you were younger. Am I correct?"

Popo turned a pale shade of white at the Hands sharp words. He leaned back in his chair as Nana broke her silence. "You're right. I was four and Popo was six when out foster parents found us in the mountains. We grew up without any memory of where we came from, right Popo?"

"Um, right" Popo replied slowly.

"Exactly! You also have abilities that very few people from your world have"

"What do you mean by very few?" Popo questioned.

"I sent Crazy Hand to your world, Ellodia" Master Hand started. "He found out that there is one family with your abilities. The Luire family."

"You can't be saying that we're part of that family Master Hand! The Luire family has been leading our country for generations. They're Ellodia royalty. Besides, only one Luire has been born in the last two decades and shes the Princess Katelyn"

"That's not completely true"

"Enough games Master Hand, what are you trying to say? Popo whispered deeply while trying hard to keep calm through his confusion. Master Hand paused for a moment before subconsciously making a decision.

I'm saying, Popo, that you, Nana and perhaps a few friends should travel to your world in order to discover the answers you wish to know"

"Isn't that a little reckless? Besides, what about the tournament" Popo argued, completely against Master Hands suggestion.

"We have a week" Nanas voice squeaked, her enthusiasm exposing itself through the emotion in her voice. She wanted to go. Popo looked at his sister, at first in shock. Then he groaned. Of course Nana would have a completely different opinion than him. He knew she was right and they had a week, but what if this was all for nothing? They didn't know for sure that Master Hand was right. He usually was though. In fact, Popo couldn't remember a time when he had been wrong. But what about Nana? If she was disappointed...it would tear him apart. Then he looked into her eyes. They were sparkling with determination and resolve. She wanted to find out about their family, with or without him. He would need to change her mind.

Popo stared deeper into his siblings eyes. "Give me a while to think about it" he begged. Nana reluctantly agreed. Disagreeing with her brother wasn't one of her strengths. The yearning to find out about herself and her past was really burning inside her. Mixed with her natural energy, It wouldn't be extinguished. She snapped out of her thoughts when Master Hand told them to come by the next morning. He would have a portal ready by then if they wanted to go.

In the elevator Nana faced her brother head on. She took a deep breathe and prepared herself to persuade her no nonsense brother. She rested her hands on her hips and began. "Master Hand said we can bring some friends. I'm positive that they'll be with us one hundred percent! This could be a great adventure. Wouldn't it be amazing if the King is our father?"

Nanas hope seemed to make her glow. Popo admired her so much in that moment. Her positive feelings always lifted him up. In that moment, he knew he couldn't say no. And yet...

"I asked for time to think about it Nan, so let me think about it. We're fighters Nan, this isn't some fairytale" he told her. She seemed to deflate for a moment before popping back up again.

"What ever you say, now lets go tell everyone else!" She giggled. Popo sighed. She was acting just as if he had said they were going for sure. Sometimes it seemed like a bad result wasn't even an option for her. Then Popo found himself literally pulled out of his thoughts as Nana grabbed his hand and ran from the open elevator into Kid Corner.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**Hello again!**

**So, there's no excuse for why it took me couple months to write this. Some of my files got messed up(such as chapter twos! I'm sorry for all of the mistakes in that one. I've edited and fixed it now though) and it disheartened me. Also, I've started University this month! It's a huge transition, especially since I moved away from my family and friends. Hopefully, this wont happen again :)**

**I want to say thanks to my first reviewer, ShiverIntheLight! Your review was so nice and uplifting :) I hope the next chapters wont disapoint! Also, thanks to my good friend SilverEyedShinobi (not sure if I spelled it right!). You're a great friends and thanks for pointing out that the unedited version of chapter 2 was up! Also, thanks for all your support! **

**So, this next chapter was lots of fun to write, but I don't think it's my best writing for sure. I have a younger brother and sister of my own so I really loved writing about the relationship between Nana and Popo. There will be lots more of that to come throughout the course of the story! Other then them, I really love Lucas. I fight as him all the time in SSBB. He's so sweet :D**

**Anyways, enough about me. Enjoy this longer chapter as we finally get into some good old fashioned fighting and the adventure finally gets on its way :)**

**~LittleCassie**

**x.X.x**

"Nana. Popo, you're back!" Ness announced. As he did everyone in Kid Corner quieted their conversation and looked curiously at the Ice Climbers.

"Let me guess, you goody-two-shoes got into big trouble" Toon grinned mischievously. Nana considered acting annoyed, but instead she simply laughed and joined Leaf on the couch. Popo raised his eyebrows at his friend, but immediately took on a serious expression. Ness noticed.

"What did he say?"

"It was about our family" Popo explained.

"What! Is something wrong?" Lucas questioned. Everything about him radiated worry and Nana immediately wanted to put her goodhearted friend at ease.

"No, our family's fine guys. Master Hand was talking about our real parents" She explained, characteristically open and to the point. Popo blushed a little at her straightforwardness. He had been careful not to talk about their family or their confusing past before. Now, they had no choice as their friends gave them confused and almost hurt looks. Perhaps, he thought, it's about time anyways. They were all so close and his friends had never concealed their pasts from him or his sister.

"Maybe we should start at the beginning" Popo offered. Everyone agreed.

Nana and Popo told them about about how they had been found as children after they had lost their memories. They explained that they had grown up in the mountains of their country, Ellodia, and as they grew they had also developed a strong knack for climbing. They had also discovered their connection with ice and their powers. Then they told them every detail about what Master Hand had said.

"So you're going to find your birth parents then, right?" Leaf asked Nana as they siblings finished their story. Before she could answer Popo quickly spoke up, knowing what his sisters answer would be.

"I don't know. I mean, it could all be for nothing" He said with a downcast face. He looked to his friends and found that they didn't agree. In fact, they looked shocked.

"It's the chance of a lifetime! I'll push you into one of Master Hand's portals myself if I have to!" Toon passionately stated, only partially joking.

"We'd be horrible friends if we let you say no" Ness, on a rare occasion, agreed with Toon.

"If what Master Hand says is true, you'll find your real parents. Even with a good family in the mountains, they could teach you about where you come from" Lucas quietly examined. "Don't let fear stop you". Toon gave the normally quiet boy a weird look while Nana took his words as a chance to appeal one last time to her brother. She raised her wooden mallet to the sky in an overly dramatic gesture.

"We have nothing to lose!"

"Alright Nan, we'll go. I always give in eventually don't I?"

In a flash Nana swung her arms around her older brother and cheered. Their friends joined in and their excitement for their friends didn't lessen until, later that night, they all fell asleep.

x.X.x

The next morning Popo woke up feeling unsettled. He just felt that he and Nana needed to brush up on their fighting skills before they left for Ellodia. Nana didn't complain when her brother woke her up earlier then expected.

The siblings exited through the back doors of the mansion. In the back, there were multiple training fields. Some of them held sack bags to attack and others sported round targets to practice accuracy.

Being the Smash Mansion, other traps and magical surprises also awaited any fighter practising here.

Popo faced one sack bag and waited as his sister lined up behind him. He eyed the item thoughtfully. It wasn't just a sack bag made of fabric and sand. It was made of rock hard iron and they were ready to destroy it.

"Lets get it into the air and then hit it hard to practice our air fighting techniques" Popo told Nana professionally. She had no complaints as they rushed towards the iron bag. Simultaneously, the Ice Climbers threw their arms into the air and slammed into their target using their abnormally strong mallets. The both felt a jolt of ice curse through them as they blew icy wind from their lips. Their target froze and with another hit it flew higher and higher into the sky.

"Grab on Nana!" Popo yelled, his gloved hand reached for hers as he jumped into the air. She knew the move and she reached for his hand and then used his strength to launch herself towards the sack bag. She grabbed her hammer with both hands and prepared herself to spin with all the force in her small body...but they had miscalculated. Nana felt the momentum she had been using begin to slow, but the target still wasn't close enough for her to hit. She took a deep breath and kept her hammer ready, not giving up. Then, she stopped. Her body wasn't ready as it plummeted towards the field head first. She struggled to gain her ground in midair. She knew if she could, she'd be able to land on her feet.

She felt herself turn, just in time, as her feet hit the ground. Her momentum caused her to spring straight back into the air, but all to soon she tumbled back to the earth on her knee's. She squealed in delight as she laid on her back.

"Nana!" Popo screamed as he ran towards his sister. He took her into his arms protectively and frowned.

"That didn't really go the way we planned" Nana stated. She smiled at him in relieve as she let a giggle escape her.

"It's not funny Nan, how could I do that? You could have been hurt"

"Popo, i'm not a baby. I am a fighter to! Fighters sometimes get hurt"

"I know, but I'm you're brother and you're partner. We make mistakes to often...we need to get stronger or we'll continue not measuring up to the other Smashers. We practice, so what are we missing?"

"So you're going to go then?"

The Ice Climbers turned to see Master Hand behind them.

"I think we need to. I need to find what will make us better fighters. This may be the only way to do that. It's just a feeling I have. The experience might do us some good." Popo acknowledged. Nana grinned as she and her brother waited for the Hand to respond.

" Fabulous", he approved, "then who's going with you?" he questioned. Popo shuffled uncomfortably before replying.

"I don't think anyone needs to come. It's our family and it shouldn't be dangerous so there's no reason..."

"That's silly" Ness interrupted. The upbeat boy ran out of the large abode towards Popo, with their friends following behind. Lucas seemed hurt.

"We all want to come with you. If we didn't, we would worry the whole time!" He cried. He quickly blushed, a little embarrassed at the outburst. Toon shook his head at his friend.

"Like you said, it doesn't sound dangerous. Besides, don't worry about us getting hurt, we can take care of ourselves" Toon reminded them. Nana jumped happily and looked lovingly at her friends.

"You all are the best boys!" Nana teased at all her guy friends.

"I've never been to another world before" a confident feminine voice said. Then Nana saw Leaf and smiled. Finally, a female friend to share all of her adventures with. Peach, Zelda and Samus were all so much older then her, which made them feel like older sisters or even her mom sometimes!

"Leaf, no!"

Leaf turned to face her brother. "Red, I'll be safe with everyone else. Besides, you'll have time to think and deal with some of you're own issues". Leaf looked knowingly into his eyes as Sapphire entered the training fields with everyone else. Realization crossed his face and he folded his arms stubbornly.

"Alright, you can go. If you're going to be a Smasher you'll have to get used to a little adventure anyways"

Leaf joined her new friends as Master Hand held a black remote control, which seemingly appeared out of nothing. It contained only one, large read button that the hand pressed dramatically. The space beside him began to morph, twist and change until a clear, round portal appeared.

"This will take you to Falaise" he explained.

"The village we grew up in!" Nana explained enthusiastically. Master Hand nodded.

"I'd say it's the perfect place to begin. Before you go, you'll be needing suitable attire" The hand snapped his fingers and all of the children were suddenly attired in colourful parkas. Toon's was a dark shade of green, while Ness was wrapped in a red parka. Lucas sported an aqua blue colour and Leaf's parka was a light, almost white, green.

"How can you stand this?!" Toon asked the Ice Climbers as he pulled at the neck of his coat. Ness chuckled. Toon glared daggers back at his friend.

"You'll need them where we're going"Popo explained, trying to make his friend calm down.

"I think they're pretty comfortable" Leaf acknowledged. Toon rolled his eyes but didn't complain.

"Good, then I think it's time for you to be on you're way" Master Hand realized. In a grand motion, he moved aside leaving a clear path for the youth to take in order to reach the portal. "Good luck, and please try to be back in a week".

"Oh we will be. I'm not about to miss my first Super Smash Brothers tournament" Leaf assured with vigour.

Finally the friends were prepared to enter the glowing transporter. Nana and Popo lead the way. After all, they were the only ones who knew where they were going. Most of the other Smashers had gathered in the courtyard by now and they screamed out goodbyes and well wishes as the Ice Climbers joined hands and jumped into the portal. Leaf tossed herself in followed by Toon who entered with a running start. Ness and Lucas brought up the back as they followed suite.

"Master Hand, if you don't mind me asking, why did you send the Ice Climbers with a group of fighters? I thought they were going to investigate not battle"

The powerful being finished closing the portal as he turned to the ever observant Princess Zelda. The other Fighters had already left and the grounds were silent. Only they remained, and Master Hand knew the Princess wouldn't leave without a response.

"I may not have told the Ice Climbers all I know. They need to grow and learn for themselves. However, finding out the truth about their parents...may not go as smoothly as they think and indeed more is at stake". The hand whispered. The Hylian Princess looked slightly concerned.

"Even if they have powers, they are still children. Are you sure they'll be alright?"

"You forget yourself. I know two other Smashers who were once powerful children". Zelda blushed at the hands response as she recalled herself and Link, the hero of her land, as infants. "Besides" Master Hand continued, "being a Smasher means so much more then merely having strength. They'll be fine".


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Well, I've made it to chapter five! I haven't been able to make this chapter come out exactly the way I'd like, so I might edit it later. Then again, I might just move on and write chapter six :D There is, however, finally information about the Ice Climbers adopted and real parents. **

**I hope you all enjoy and, of course, feedback is always appreciated!**

**~LittleCassie**

**x.X.x**

"Ouch!...geez" Toon Link complained. He had exited the portal, only to find that a pile up of his friends had been created right below it. He quickly became part of the group, only to feel Ness and Lucas land on top of him afterwards.

"Where are we, did we end up in your village?" Leaf asked from somewhere in the middle of pile. Popo squeezed himself out from underneath his friends and spun around quickly. As usual, his face took on an expression of worry.

"That's it, I need to talk to Master Hand" He sighed.

"What do you mean?" Nana asked hesitantly, freeing herself from the entanglement of friends to join her brother.

"His portals never take you exactly where you need to go" He moaned, obviously annoyed. "Just take a look at where we are".

As everyone else finally sorted themselves out, Nana was able to take in her surroundings. She immediately realized what Popo meant. "We're in the mountains! That's not far from Falaise at all", She reminded her brother. Nana kept smiling, trying to reassure her friends, but it was hard for any of them to return the feeling. Cold, wet snow covered the ground around them and as they stood looking at each other, a chilly wind blew over their faces. Worst of all, mountains were the only thing they could see around them, their white cliffs touching the sky.

"So, how far is not to far?" Toon questioned with a huff.

"I'm sure it's close, like Nana said" Ness glared disapprovingly at the swordsman, willing him not to complain on a mission that seemed so important to their friends.

"Where should we head?" Lucas suddenly asked softly.

"We just need to climb down these cliffs and then there should be some small paths we can follow" Popo explained.

This seemed an easy feat for the Ice Climbers, being experienced mountaineers. For their friends,however, this would be a new experience. Some of the arenas they battled in back at the tournament attempted to mimic the cliffs that the siblings knew so well. However, they had hardly come close. This caused them to all travel slowly, helping each other as they moved through the snow and ice. Popo carefully lead them, trying to make sure they travelled in the right direction and Ness attempted to help those who were just getting used to journeying in the fluffy white stuff. Nana occasionally giggled quietly at Ness since he still insisted on helping the others, even though he had no experience himself. She quickly joined him.

"Popo, are there any polar bears in your world" Leaf asked tentatively as she lowered herself down a small drop. She kept her eyes ahead of the group and as she touched bottom beside the aforementioned Ice Climber, he answered.

"Well, ya of course".

"Alright then", Leaf paled as she said this, "get ready to fight".

Everyone turned where she was looking in a panic, just in time to see three snow white polar bears heading towards them. As experienced fighters they knew remaining calm was important, even as the bears began to surround the kids.

"How do you stop polar bears from attacking?" Ness whispered quickly to Popo.

"If we're lucky, and quiet, they might just..." Popo was silenced as a load roar from one of the white bears caused the whole group to flinch. "Okay, never mind. We freeze them in their tracks".

The others seemed slightly confused as Popo motioned for his sister to follow him. They quickly took in deep breathes and blew their cold icy wind onto one polar bears feet. Ness took their obvious hint and looked at Lucas.

"PK Freeze!" The boys cried. Ice blue snowflake shaped crystals soared towards a second polar bear. At impact the bear turned to run, but it found itself frozen, just like its fellow bear. Happy with his triumph, Lucas didn't notice that the final animal was running towards him.

"Go Bulbasaur!" Leaf yelled quickly, throwing the red and white object as she did. With a flash of light it opened and a small pokemon appeared. It was a Bulbasaur, a small green pokemon that stood on four legs and sported a large bulb on its back.

"Vine Whip!" Leaf screamed again. Before anyone could blink, the small creature turned to where its trainer was pointing. With a small cry two vines flew from it and wrapped itself around the bear, holding tightly, and then throwing it to the ground. This caused the polar bear to fall unconscious.

"Lucas!" Nanas voice cried as she sprinted towards him. Everyone followed her to surround the shocked blond with looks of concern. He, however, shook them off with a small smile and rosy cheeks.

"I'm fine, Leafs pokemon saved me"

The Bulbasaur jumped up and down excitingly at his words and Nana reached down to pet the animal. She scratched his head cheerfully until Leaf called for him to return.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Ness, always attentive, suddenly enquired. Everyone went silent until a distinct crunching noise could be heard, as if someone was taking steps in the snow.

"Who goes there?!" A deep voice cried from the same direction as the noise Ness had heard. Toon reached to his side for his sword, ready for battle, when Popo stepped forward calmly.

"Father?" he called hopefully. The crunching grew louder quickly until a group of five men appeared. They all wore thick parkas that matched Popos and smiled when they saw the group.

"Popo, Nana, what are you doing here?" The tallest man, who also happened to be the one with the deep voice, called. He reached out his arms as his red hair blew in the wind ,and when they reached him, he proceeded to wrap the siblings in a tight hug.

"It's a bit of a long story. We should probably get everyone to the village first" Popo explained as he whispered something about the ferocious polar bears. Nana jumped up and down happily as she agreed. The man,in turn, gave them a confused look. It was the same look, in fact, that Lucas, Ness, Toon and Leaf were giving them back.

"Looks like we were closer to Falaise then we thought. Ness, Toon, Lucas, Leaf, meet our dad" Nana squealed, gesturing towards their father. Everyone smiled in understanding and joined the group. They shook hands, introduced themselves further and eventually became very comfortable with one another. It wasn't long, however, until the Ice Climbers father decided to take Popos advise and lead everyone back to the village.

When they got to the village a warm bonfire greeted them. Everyone who lived there had gathered around and were sharing a warm meal of meat and the village speciality, eggplant stew, in a campfire like setting . They were laughing and smiling, despite the crisp air.

"Yum, eggplant!" Nana and Popo rejoiced as their stomachs grumbled. Upon hearing their voices a short, chubby women with curly hair and wearing a magenta parka placed her food down and happily faced the two Ice Climbers.

"Oh my sweets, what are you doing here!?" She exclaimed enthusiastically as her blue eyes gleamed. Before anyone could reply she noticed the entourage of friends behind them. "How rude of me! You all must be hungry. I'm Nana and Popos mother, Marie. Chris, why didn't you let me know the children would be coming home, and with guests!"

"I didn't know they would be joining us" The Ice Climbers dad explained with a tone of questioning in his voice. They both raised their eyebrows at the fighters, but the kids just smiled sheepishly and walked away to get some food.

"Nana, you're so much like your mom" Leaf laughed, glancing behind at the kind lady, who was proving to be just as excitable as Nana as she spoke with her husband.

"You think so? That's great! She's amazing" Nana assured loudly. She smiled as they gathered around a big pot of stew.

"So...this is eggplant in stew form" Toon asked uncertainly as everyone took a bowl. He found his mind in debate as the others dug in.

"It's not bad at all Toon, give it a try" Ness encouraged as he munched on his own portion. Toon slowly took a spoonful before relaxing and nodding in agreement.

"Oh, not again!" a voice cried. Everyone turned to a man standing near the bonfire, which was now reduced to the point where even the embers hardly burned any longer.

"PK Fire!"

Everyone clapped in amazement as they watched sparks of energy leave the outstretched hands of Ness and Lucas. As it hit the wood, a burst of flame was made and it created a cozy heat.

"I thought everyone would be freaked out by our powers" Leaf asked, confused as she placed her empty bowl beside a wash basin near the fire.

"We grew up here, so everyone is used to abilities that are kinda out of the ordinary" Popo explained. Thinking of their powers reminded Popo why they had come home in the first place and he became quiet and thoughtful. His mood didn't go unnoticed as the villagers left to return to their homes. This left the Smashers and the Ice Climbers parents to sit around the flickering fire in silence.

"Son, it's not normal for you and your sister to visit home so soon after leaving for your tournament. Is something wrong?" Chris spoke as he broke the silence, asking the questioned him and his wife had been wondering since the group had arrived.

Nana looked at her brother reassuringly, but she obviously wasn't going to speak. She had never been good in situations like this, where peoples feelings had to be taken into account and they could feel hurt. She couldn't read people well, not as well as her brother or many of her other friends. Popo met his fathers eyes.

"Do you know anything about our birth parents?" Popo asked. He had bean careful not to call their birth parents their "real" parents, but Chris and Marie still winced. Nana wanted to reach out to them, but Ness touched her arm, holding her back as he realized the delicacy of the situation. He motioned for the others to leave as they gave Nana, Popo and their parents privacy.

"We know quite a bit, all adopted children ask eventually" Marie began, smiling at Nana to give her comfort despite the awkwardness of the moment. Popo felt there was more to the truth. They huddled together as a cold wind blew, causing the fire to extinguish. No one moved to restart it.

"We know our powers only come from one family, right dad" Nana explained with a small, yet bright, smile. The mood seemed to lift slightly with her words.

"Yes, and I guess you've learned that you come from our countries royal line" Their father responded. Nana and Popo patiently waited for more until Marie sighed.

"Let's go inside. It's warmer there and we can all get comfortable. Including your friends" Marie said as she motioned to the side where Toons head could be seen, eavesdropping on the conversation. Ness smacked him on the forehead as Leaf apologetically moved forward. Lucas was embarrassed, his face red as he looked towards them with the same look of apology as Leaf.

Nana and Popo lead the way inside into the medium sized home. Their mother started the heat systems working as everyone gathered into the living room. The rooms floor was made of wood and a small TV took up one corner. Two large couches lined the walls and there were also two chairs. Nana, Popo and Leaf took one couch as the other four boys grudgingly squeezed together in the other. Chris took one chair, and as his wife entered, she took the other.

"The truth is, we didn't find you abandoned in the mountains. You were given to us to keep safe" Chris explained.

"Why did we need to be hidden?" Popo immediately asked.

"Our leader right now, King Luciano, is your Uncle. Your parents were once in his place as King Popo and Queen Chantelle. They held so much promise, it's really so sad".

"Dad, what do you mean?" Nana asked. Popo's nerves were out of control, but his sister hardly notice as he grabbed her hand. Finally, she squeezed back. Their adopted mother looked at them apologetically.

"The power went to their heads and they ignored the will of the people. Nana, Popo, they betrayed our country".


End file.
